Song-Fics
by TroppoFavolosoPerVoi
Summary: A series of fanfictions based on songs that I listened to. Mostly oneshots, some two shots


**I decided to start writing one-shot, possibly two shots, based on some of my favorite songs. So, this is the first installment, with hopefully many more to follow after it. I will try to make each of these about 1500 words, so they will have some length, since most of the things I write are really short.**

**If you have any songs I should write one based on, please tell me. I'm always looking for new materials to write about and new songs.**

**Song-fic Number One: Timebomb.**

Lucy's POV

I was just about to leave my apartment, when Natsu, the oh so wonderful fire dragon slayer, jumped in my bedroom window and crashed into my bedside table.

"Natsu!"

"Oh, hey Lucy, I just came by to get something to eat."

"Stop Natsu, I'm tired of you stealing my food."

"But why Lushyyyyyyyy."

"Forget it, just go to the guild already."

"Not without you." He pouted.

"Fine, let's go." _But only because it will get you away from my food._

As we were walking, I couldn't help but thinking. _He's really stubborn. He's really annoying. Maybe he likes me? I heard that guys always annoy the girls they like to get their attention. No, remember Lucy, this is Natsu. He probably doesn't even know that romance exists, let alone that it affects him too._

I was interrupted by Happy, who flew up and tackled me. Well, attempted to. I've gotten more ready to his attacks. I'm proud to say that he didn't even make me stumble this time.

"Hi Lucy!" he said cheerfully. _Too cheerfully. What is he going to do?_

I decided to ignore the thoughts telling me to be on guard. Bad choice, it turns out.

Before I could do anything, Natsu dropped a frog down the back of my shirt. Yes. A. Frog. A Frog. Natsu dropped a frog down my shirt. Natsu. Frog. Shirt.

Sometimes I just think that it's a wonder that I or anyone else haven't killed him yet. Really. I've thought about it occasionally, but then decided that it would be impossible, or at least near impossible. It would be too mean anyway, I wouldn't actually want to kill him, maybe just maim him a little bit. _Just a put a little scratch on that pretty little face of his. _

Oh goodness, that side of me is back. The side that gets all romantic and thinks that Natsu would be a good boyfriend. Even if he liked me, and that's a big if, it wouldn't last. He would get drawn away by jobs, or food, or missions, or maybe even Lisanna, something like that. Or maybe I would get fed up with whatever he does, or maybe just get mad enough to do something stupid. It would be like, like, basically a time bomb.

_No, it just wouldn't work out._ I decided. _Something would be bound to go wrong, somewhere._

And while I'm standing here, for these couple of minutes, thinking about this, rolling it over in my mind, I've been standing here in the middle of the road, with the frog hopping all over my shoulders and head, with my eyes closed, completely still.

They must think they've finally snapped me. That I'm going to go off, turn into Edo-Lucy and put them both in headlocks at the same time. _Even though that's impossible, they would still think I could do it. They're terrified of Edo-Lucy._ I'll just let them think that. Let them be completely terrified of whatever happens next. Lucy, this is your big acting role, be completely calm.

And….. open your eyes. The frog hops off its perch on my head. Even it is scared of what I might do now.

"Let's go to the guild hall now!" I said cheerfully. "We can do a mission today, just the three of us."

When we got to the guild hall, the guild stared because of how we walked in. Usually Natsu leads the parade with a giant smile on his face and Happy flying above him, with me trailing a step or two behind, but today it was different. I was leading them in. They were practically cowering behind me, at least 5 steps behind. Neither was smiling, but I was. A huge smile, in fact. Looking back, I'm sure it looked plenty terrifying.

"Stay." I commanded. I don't think I need to mention the fact that they listened. Didn't even talk to anyone. _Wow Lucy, you really scared them. Good job me._

I happily picked up a mission and walked over to Mira Jane. "I think we'd like to take this one."

The guild was still silent as Mira approved it and wished us luck.

I had picked the mission that no one else had taken because of time. Travel time. Let me make that clearer. Transportation travel time. Over a day of riding on trains, boats, even the occasional carriage.

It was also a landlocked town. So far away from water that I don't think most of the people there knew that fish existed.

I almost felt bad, preying on their two biggest likes and dislikes. No fish for Happy, and lots and lots of transportation for Natsu. The job wasn't that long though, or that hard, so we would be back in town soon.

As we boarded the train, they didn't even complain. They knew what was happening. We were going on a punishment mission.

I wanted them to know that this was all they would get though, for some reason. "After this mission, you're off the hook, but right now… Let's just say it won't be very pleasant for you."

They nodded grimly back at me. Then Natsu said his first word since "the incident". "I'm sorry Lucy." _I'm impressed; it only took about a half hour._

"I forgive you, just could you not…well, just try a little harder to not annoy me. Really. Any other sane person would've snapped long before I did. It probably would've been worse, too."

Then suddenly, I remembered about Happy and looked over at him to see what his reaction was to all of this. He was attempting to hide behind a newspaper that had been left on the train seat he was occupying. It didn't work; he needs to find better hiding places.

"Waaaaa" he cried and flew into me. "Lushyyyy, I'm sorryyyyyyy."

I felt a little bad now. I picked him up and started petting him. "It's okay Happy. Since I'm feeling a little nicer, I'll give you one more fish before we get there."

"Lucy.." Natsu was going to say something, might have been important too, but then the train started, and he immediately got sick.

oOo

Natsu's POV

For one of the first times in my life, I was doing something other than just being sick on a train. I was thinking about what I almost said. I had almost confessed that I always annoyed her just to get her attention. _What would've happened if the train didn't start to move then and I would've told her. _ _She probably would have freaked out and blushed like crazy. But that would be fine with me. I like it when she blushes. She looks cute. _

To be completely honest, I didn't mind being in trouble with Lucy, especially now that I know she's forgiven me. It's better than sitting around in the guild just watching her talk to Levy, or write her novel. This way, she has to pay attention to me, and it turned out good in the long run, because I'm alone with her. _And Happy, but I know that he'll leave us alone if I tell him to. _

I think that Happy actually noticed that I liked her before I did. _But then again, everyone at the guild also says it, so I guess it's easy to tell. _

_Maybe I will tell her while we're on this mission. What's the worst that could happen anyway? _

_Now if only I could get her to let me go to sleep on her lap. Oh, maybe when Happy gets the fish she promised her, I can pretend that it made me even sicker to smell the fish. Yeah, that might work. Especially because she's always talking about how the fish Happy likes are really smelly. Then she would see that we have things in common too._ _See I'm pretty smart too, when I need to be. Take that ice princess. _

oOo

Lucy's POV

When I got back to the train with the fish, Natsu groaned._ Hmm, that's strange. The train isn't moving. Could it be the fish? _

"Lu.. cy, the fish.. is" _Maybe it's because he was already sick fro the train moving. Well, he's not going to get better soon. _

"Fine, Natsu. Come over here." I could've sworn her smiled, but it was probably just the motion sickness. He put his head down on my lap, and after the train started moving again, fell asleep. Happy smiled a little bit, but it was probably because now he was close to Natsu, me, and the fish.

Finally, we got off the train. I sent Happy away to throw away the fish garbage, and he flew away happily.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"I want to tell you something. The reason that I'm always bothering you, and breaking into your apartment, and stealing your food is to get your attention."

"Wait, so Natsu, that means.."

"Yes Lucy, I love you."

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't think that it'll work out. We're so different, and it might not last, and"

"But Lucy, think about it. I mean, sure it has a chance of going wrong, everything does. But I know that I wouldn't leave you, and I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't leave me. So, of course we might fight sometimes, and maybe its not a perfect happily ever after, maybe we don't have what it takes, but we could also be the best thing ever."

_He's right. We could. There's nothing stopping us, we could be the best thing ever. _"Best thing ever…. I think I like that."

"Me too." He said. Then he kissed me.

oOo

Happy's POV

HAH. I knew it.

**Yay! Done!**

**I have to stop now, but be sure to leave a review so I can know what you thought of it and any other song ideas you have for me!**


End file.
